User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 5
Hi In Wanted Level in GTA 5 did you mean that the cop hold his gun at you at the door and the protagonist open and surrendered? Because they dont pull and arrest unlike GTA III, San Andreas, Vice City, Vice City stories and Chinatown wars. In GTA 4 and GTA 5 they do not do that. Also, i ask you please do not revert my edit on my talk page and no one is allowed to edit it beside me and that was a real bummer :). but Okie Doke i will leave your edit in Wanted Level in GTA V :D. RainingPain, In wanted level in gta v how can i remove the tag? thanks! Hey RainingPain17, did you talk to the admins regarding the tag for Wanted level in GTA V? 123johnpaul (talk) 19:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul123johnpaul (talk) 19:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Archive Hey Rain, can you please archive my talk page? like, 25 or 30 sections per archive? Thanks :) (Talk) 19:39, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure i'll pay hahaha but i'll learn how to use it (Talk) 19:51, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Are you talking about something like your former signature before you changed it? ( ) 20:06, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Do you want it in the same font or a new one? ( ) 20:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I honestly don't know how to make a transparent font, but if you know the name of this particular font, I can try to find out how to make it transparent. ( ) 20:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Demotion The best thing you can do is put up the request and see how the voting goes. Leo68 (talk) 22:58, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RainingPain, I think we should wait on The Tom to talk to Cloud. If Cloud doesn't change his ways, then the three of us can put up a request for demotion. ( ) 17:27, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sure did. Lol he never gives up. By the way, how did you get that blue welcome sign on your user page? I think I should get something like that. It's neat. ( ) 17:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oops. Excuse my manners but I forgot to say Thanks. I have something like yours on my page but without an image. I have to think about a good image to put but for now, thanks. ( ) 18:10, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re Capture categories Yes, thanks for that. Not sure what to do about the last one, why would R* call it "GTA"? :( There is a page GTA (game mode) so I suppose GTAs (game mode) could be the category? Smurfynz (talk) 08:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) GTAs works. Smurfynz (talk) 08:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) enough for this Rain You offended people and yet you call yourself as a patroller?screw it. RE: No problem. I still have an hour until work, so if he returns during that hour, message me. :) -- iLan (XD • ) 09:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Buffalo No way it sounds like a Bandito, I mean, the Bandito sounds like an FCR-900, so that means that the Buffalo sounds like a bike O.o that would be weird, they have different engine sounds (Talk) 13:39, October 21, 2014 (UTC) The Bandito sounds a little louder, while the Buffalo sounds deeper and gravier (Talk) 13:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Of course I can :P (Talk) 13:49, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure! Where can I start? ( ) 16:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorting out Trivia Sections I see you are sorting some Trivia pages out into each GTA Game (if it is in multiple games), i think that is a great idea, making it easier to use, i will help you if you agree!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 17:24, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Messed up on Trashmaster's trivia Hey RainingPain. I messed up with the Trashmaster's Trivia between GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. Can you fix it for me? Thanks. ( ) 20:19, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Driver Series Hi Raining Pain, i dont suppose you knwo about the Driver Games, because their wiki is terrible, and if you know about the game well, that is a really good wiki to work on, however, beacuse of its current state, i woudnt know where to start, Just wondering! Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Wikia staff user report(s) I got responses to my report within 48 hours last week (they said they imposed a 1 month IP block, presumably across all of Wikia) and I followed up after last nights episode and got a reply this morning (within 12 hours) saying "Alright, tried a different tactic. Thanks for letting us know." Will be interesting to see whether it has any positive result. Smurfynz (talk) 00:21, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Don't revert my edits Leave my edits alone you don't know what you're reverting, my stuff is factual unlike most of the **** that a lot of users have included GrandTheftAuto3EraMe (talk) 14:34, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Sean again Yes, as you can see I also got more problems with him in The Last of Us wiki, I asked the admin to ban him and me as well, so i'd have peace in one wiki at least, unless if he goes to Uncharted wiki or Disney wiki, in my talk page in TLOU wiki, there's someone saying "somebody ban all this people please" (Talk) 16:15, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i'll have to do this before it's too late (Talk) 16:21, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, imagine how annoyed the admins would be seeing this guy saying such disrespectful comments about us and everyone who disagree with him, I don't even mind if they block me in TLOU wiki, I don't usually go to that one, just sometimes (Talk) 16:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: I agree cause Sean still keeps bothering me and buts in any message I have replied to on Watch Dogs Wiki. He just sent a message in a reply I was helping a user who needed help with something in Watch Dogs, which I had to remove quickly. I'm sick and tired of him now. Never have I found anyone so annoying. Also, I've noticed from since we began discussing about the demotion of Cloud, he hasn't shown up since, somewhat hinting to me he knows what he is doing wrong. What do you think? ( ) 17:21, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay then. Me, you, and Andre should do something to stop Sean from coming back while Wikia works on ways to IP block him for good. What do you think about Cloud not showing up anymore though? ( ) 17:25, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I honestly don't want to bug Tom but I think he forgot to message Cloud. Now that Cloud's disappeared, it makes me wonder honestly if he knew he was doing wrong and we all of a sudden caught on to that. ( ) 17:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Agreed. I'll just watch him cause he usually comes around by 8 and stops editing by like 2:00 in the morning (Eastern US time). But let Tom talk to him cause I've warned him too before Ilan and VaultBoy did. Also, don't forget to start back with the trivia sectioning. ( ) 17:35, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sean - Please try to continue not responding to him. Cloud - Well, he's probably tending to the stab wounds in his back. Smurfynz (talk) 03:58, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Franklin's mom The same could be said for Carl Johnson's father. He also didn't appear as much but was mentioned several times, and also has a page. Leo68 (talk) 22:05, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Console: 8th Generation template Good work, that could be usable. Have to wait and see how we need to write pages to differentiate content. I know in the past, PC versions had some additional configuration features not available in console versions but I get the feeling this will be different since there will be actual content differences. Smurfynz (talk) 03:58, October 23, 2014 (UTC) I like the speculative content one too! Smurfynz (talk) 10:20, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for warns me about the image ,and im sorry for the bad images, i actually didnt read all of the policy and i add a picture because i don't understand to screenshot the gta IV so i capture it with phone and upload to this wiki , and once time , thanks for warn me and sorry for mistaken grammar :) Navbox template Hey Rain, I was busy today, but i'm currently working on the Scarface wiki, and I wanted a template like this, because the wiki itself doesn't have this template, do you know how to add this template in another wiki? here is the source if you can do it, I don't wanna annoy you but the wiki was just too much abandoned (Talk) 22:20, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, I sometimes feel stupid '-' hahaha i'll do this right now (Talk) 22:23, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Sean I don't know if there is even a solution for that, he has been in the DISNEY wiki just to say something, which I responded: "Please, leave me alone, that's all I ask", but I still think he is going to go there again to say something, I'm confused now, after being rude with him and after not responding him, I think I gonna be peaceful or depressed-like to him, maybe he feel sorry about me and go away '-' (Talk) 16:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) BTW, The Scarface wiki is a old egipt temple, it has no quote template, no navbox template and i'm the only alive user there, I just wanted to make the navbox and quote template, but I can't, I don't know what is really happening there (Talk) 16:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I really don't think so, he is never gonna stop, even if we "forgive" him, I don't even know why he is so worried about us, like we are the only the only people in the world to be his friends, when I was 12 I thought I could be friends with people that hated me, than I figured out that I was wrong, why doesn't he figure that out? (Talk) 17:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha that would be funny xD maybe i'll say this, depends on his reaction (Talk) 17:02, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: TBH I do think that's Sean. Honestly, who other editor is from Germany and knows Sean? I think that's him playing us like he did with Smashbro16. ( ) 18:49, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually, that is him. See Watch Dogs Wiki. ( ) 18:49, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yep or hopefully soon Wikia finds a way to IP block him across all wikis for good. ( ) 19:04, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dang I wish I could just smash his computer so badly, it'd look like a broken cracker when I'm done with it. I wish I could Hulk Smash it cause I'm sick and tired of dealing with him. ( ) 19:11, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I honestly feel he says he's 16 but he has to be younger than the legal age to edit on Wikia, or maybe, he just hasn't grown up yet. Very few 16 year olds you see acting like the two year old he's acting like. ( ) 19:18, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sadly no. If they can't stop him, he's unstoppable. ( ) 19:27, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 The best thing they can do is IP block each and every one of his sockpuppet accounts and be on the lookout for him. ( ) 19:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Nope he doesn't listen. He does what he wants to do then blames his Aspergers for it. Like if I haven't shown him already how someone with that problem can change themselves. I think we should keep this in Wikia's hands for now but be on the look out. Some people never learn their lesson and Sean is one. ( ) 19:43, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well I don't know to be honest. He always says the GrandTheftWiki is better than this wiki, yet keeps on showing back up here. It's like either the members on that wiki can't stand him either or he's just being a douche. ( ) 19:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 HAHAHAHAHAHA! You saw nothing, he came to the Driv3r wiki to tell me to "calm down"! Look at this, isn't that enough? (Talk) 15:53, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Lol don't get your hopes up. Be prepared for anything. ( ) 22:29, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Glitch Hello Rain, I am Hunter. I noticed a glitch in GTA SA. I had completed mission Cut Throat Business but did not completed mission Riot. I Just started the mission Riot but failed it by killing Sweet so that I can get the savana. But still the whole city was rioting.-Hunter(Talk/ ) 21:04, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh so they are proggrammed to start once the cutscene ends, no matter if the mission is completed or failed. Thanks for the help.Hunter(Talk/ ) 06:43, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey Raining Pain, Thanks for helping me remove the tag in Wanted Level in GTA V. You go man 123johnpaul (talk) 21:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul The big mission project... Hi rain, i have being looking around the GTA online mission pages, and i have noticed how they nearly all have an in game picture of the mission, rather than the actual mission picture. i think we should put the actual mission image on the infobox rather than the in-mission image... it would take a long time, but rockstar social club will help, what do you think? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 14:28, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Warrener relationships The Warrener is modelled on the original Skyline GTR, which evolved into the models the Elegy and Elegy RH8 are based on. Originally available as 2dr and 4dr "sports" models. There's definitely a valid relationship. I reverted your rollbacks of Luann007's edits although it might pay to keep an eye on that user account for signs of marionette du chaussette. Smurfynz (talk) 01:52, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Is it du or de? Been 30 years since I did y9 and y10 French at school :) Smurfynz (talk) 09:29, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Nav templates My personal opinion? They are unnecessary anywhere. Since they add'' complex code to the pages they often '''disable the visual editor' which probably discourages a lot of new contributors when they are forced to use the source editor. For the sake of page layout/content consistency, there's no reason you shouldn't add them though. Smurfynz (talk) 21:27, October 26, 2014 (UTC) There are 142 Rockstar created races, and a further 75 Verified races. Biggest individul category is land races = 63 R* races. Smurfynz (talk) 21:39, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Not too much busy Hey Rain, i'm not very active here by now, but, is there any real thing that I could help? Is there any important thing? I mean, me and Smashbro, we're trying to make the Scarface and Driv3r wiki complete, so, anything, just talk to me, also, if you wanna help us, just say what you want to do on the other wikis :) (Talk) 21:55, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Understood, I don't think there's too much to worry in this wiki right now, but i'll come here as usual, there's always something I could help (Talk) 22:03, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Redirect Hey RainingPain. I'm not sure if you can make redirects, but if you can, can you make one for this page? I think making a redirect named "Pisswasser Factory" to that page would make it easier to find. ( ) 17:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thank you Ryan, I want to thank you for your hard work, and you should be a patroller, RazorShotter is wrong and an asshole. Wished this wikia had a barnstar to award you, happy day :) 123johnpaul (talk) 20:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Stallion Why did you delete the part I wrote on the Stallion page? We can't just judge with on picture. And also Rockstar didn't officially mention. It might be obtained with an ordinary version. Acabgta11 (talk) 08:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Sorry for that editing. My friend was using my MacBook and did that editting while I was outside. I apologize on behalf of my stupid friend. Acabgta11 (talk) 08:30, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Rail Gun? Who knows, it'd be speculation either way. I could see R* putting it in Heavy, Sniper or Shotgun classes. We just don't know yet. Smurfynz (talk) 09:31, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Entity XF Mr. Pain, I ask of you to stop undoing my edits for the page on behalf of this image , because it is currently the fastest and highest speed for a car to have, It is not 240 mph, its waay faster than you think. Kind regards. Bigbear93 (talk) 21:06, October 29, 2014 (UTC) yes, ...like a hawk I agree. Doesn't seem likely he will take no for an answer. p.s. 874032 - could be a SiewPuppet Smurfynz (talk) 08:45, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I rest my case. Smurfynz (talk) 09:28, October 31, 2014 (UTC) hidden Razor's main account Hey Rain,I will like to ask you,it looks like RazorShooter is Razor's main account,but then the user RazorShotter could be a sock puppet account created by Razor.Find it out and report either ILan or The Tom.874032 (talk) 08:57, October 31, 2014 (UTC) News Yeah, he did not really give up yet. Got this on one of the old wikis I edited in So I just blocked him and rollbacked my talk page. At this point he has become a laughable joke, not sure why he still bothers messaging us. Funny how he says it's my fault even though he brought this all on himself. 12:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :LOL, most of the block log page is his accounts only. Is he trying to break the record or something? I wish Wikia staff would do something about this, it's really getting boring now. 12:46, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::They can do that. As you said, it will also block innocent Malaysians so I doubt Wikia staff would do that. 12:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) What??? Did I really read that? "Smashbro should be demoted because we don't need black people" oh my goodness, hahahahahaahahahaha now what the f*ck just happened? And in what wiki? Show me the link, I wanna laugh a bit xD (Talk) 13:28, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Holy crap, his hatred came to the point of racism,saying that smashbro is too black hahahahahahaha my god, Malaysia should not exist in wikis anymore, i'd be sad to see smart malaysian people not joining, but, for the good of the wiki, all IP's from Malaysia should really be blocked, if this is done, goodbye Sean (Talk) 13:42, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm letting the admin read that and decide whether I need to be demoted but I swore he gave up -_-. I'm so sick and tired of this guy. He's the type guy to me that will drive a person so insane they kill him. ( ) 14:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Protection Template Hey RainingPain. I have a new idea tor pages with too many edit wars. I think we should make a "Protection template" (not named Protection though, since there is already one named that which only shows that a particular page is protected) that suggests to admins and bureaucrats to protect the page. What do you think? The best page for that template would be the Wanted Level in GTA V page hands down. ( ) 14:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay thanks. By the way doesn't this wiki feel a little dead lately? ( ) 15:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Definitely! I got GTA V's dialogues (some quotes). But did Beautyluv just block herself? XD ( ) 16:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well I checked the block log and nothing showed up with her name. She probably just blocked herself like how Randomized did on the Watch Dogs Wiki. ( ) 16:45, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yep. It's the weirdest thing ever. I was gonna try it out for myself but nah XD ( ) 16:48, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Undo why did you undo my edits. before I edited it it was out of date so then i edited it up to date. Rm0234 (talk) 09:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC)